


Back Rows

by Ninety_Six_Thousand



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Movie Theatre, Non con referenced a little, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Six_Thousand/pseuds/Ninety_Six_Thousand
Summary: Benny has a bright idea in the movie theatre





	

"Benny, there are people here!" Usnavi whisper-shouted, barely audible over the cheesy movie playing in the background.

"That's what back rows are for, Baby Girl," Benny breathed into his neck. Usnavi gasped at the sensation and Benny could feel him cave.

"Fine. But if we get caught, I'm blaming you," He sighed as Benny worked a bruise into his neck.

"You gonna tell them I held you down and thrust into you even as you screamed for me to stop?" Usnavi whimpered and bit his lip at that. "Oh, would you like that, Baby Girl? Do you want me to fuck you while you shout for help?" Usnavi tried to hold in a moan as he bit down harder on his lip. That would have to be explored later, but, for now, being so quiet wouldn't do.

He tapped Usnavi's lip. "Ah ah ah. No holding those sounds in." Usnavi shakily released his bottom lip despite his better judgment.

Benny smirked and slid a hand underneath Usnavi's underwear to his half-hard dick. He let out a hushed moan as Benny wrapped one big hand around and stroked.

He thumbed at the head and brought his other hand up to Usnavi's mouth, shoving three fingers in. Usnavi sucked on them eagerly, happy to have something to block his noises. Benny's hand moved up to Usnavi's chest, pinching a nipple and rolling it between his fingers.

He removed the fingers from Usnavi's mouth and slid them carefully down the back of his underwear. Usnavi wimpered as he teased his entrance with a slick finger before pushing it in.

Usnavi's hips bucked backward and he whined, so Benny pushed a second finger in almost immediately. He brushed them over Usnavi's prostate, causing the smaller man to let out a half-muffled squeak. Benny smiled and pushed the third finger in while sucking a bruise into Usnavi's neck.

Usnavi moaned loudly and Benny looked around to make sure no one had heard. He wasn't worried about getting caught, but those sounds were _his_. He leaned in to Usnavi's ear. "Thought you didn't want to get caught, Baby Girl?" He purred.

That voice sent him over the edge, his face twisting in pleasure as he came untouched. Benny grabbed a couple of napkins and wiped him down before kissing the top of his head.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

 


End file.
